


Just Fits Perfectly

by Alex_Kollins



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: Бак и Эдди принимают ванну.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 8





	Just Fits Perfectly

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Fits Perfectly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432452) by [axton_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axton_writes/pseuds/axton_writes). 



> Запрос на перевод и сам перевод были сделаны довольно давно.  
> Также перевод опубликован на сайте с указанием автора и ссылки на оригинал - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9309785

Эдди поднял глаза, когда Бак вернулся на кухню и поставил пиво на столешницу.

— Наконец-то он заснул.

Эдди передал ему ещё не открытое пиво и перевёл взгляд на своё собственное.

— Дай угадаю: три истории, несколько поцелуев в лоб на ночь и стакан воды?

Бак открыл пиво и сделал глоток, прежде чем ответить:

— А ты откуда знаешь?

Эдди оторвал взгляд от прилавка и потёр затылок.

— Ты ведь совсем недавно стал отцом, ведь так?

Бак усмехнулся и закатил глаза перед тем, как сделать ещё один глоток.

— Ну так, Эдди, дети же меня любят!

— И ещё используют в своих интересах.

Бак поставил пиво обратно на стойку и вздохнул. Он посмотрел на Эдди, который пристально оглядывал его с головы до ног. Бак покраснел, а затем зевнул.

— Я устал и, пожалуй, пойду спать.

Эдди кивнул и продолжил наблюдать за его действиями: Бак снова взял в руки пиво, сделал ещё глоток и, вернув бутылку обратно на стол, направился к выходу из кухни. Однако, прежде чем он успел покинуть её, Эдди схватил его за запястье и развернул лицом к себе.

— Знаешь, у нас сегодня была длинная смена. Как насчёт ванны?

Лицо Бака смягчилось, и он робко улыбнулся Эдди.

— Звучит здорово, Эдс. Я могу пойти всё приготовить.

Эдди допил остатки пива и поставил его рядом с пустой бутылкой Бака. Затем он повернулся к любимому и мягко улыбнулся:

— Звучит замечательно.

Эдди убрал руку с запястья Бака, чтобы переплести их пальцы, когда они направились в свою спальню, осторожно проходя мимо комнаты Кристофера. Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Бак отпустил руку парня и потянулся, чтобы снять рубашку через голову. Эдди откинулся на спинку кровати, приподнимаясь на локтях, и смотрел, как тот сбросил с себя спортивные штаны. Он обернулся и поймал взгляд Эдди, отчего на его щеках появился очаровательный розовый румянец.

— Нравится, что ты видишь?

Эдди пожал плечами и сел.

— Я наслаждаюсь видом, если ты об этом.

Бак поднял свою рубашку и бросил её в Эдди, тихо хихикнув.

— О, тише…

Эдди отбросил рубашку в сторону и встал, сокращая расстояние между собой и Баком.

— Неужели я не могу насладиться видом привлекательного мужчины, раздевающегося в моей спальне?

Бак покраснел ещё сильнее, и Эдди, обхватив руками его лицо, притянул Бака к себе для нежного поцелуя. Всё закончилось довольно быстро, и Эдди прижался лбом к Баку:

— Te amo, cariño. (Люблю тебя, дорогой)

Бак на мгновение отстранился, прежде чем снова нежно поцеловать Эдди в губы.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Бак отстранился и развернулся, чтобы направиться в ванную, вспомнив о том, что нужно вести себя тихо, чтобы не разбудить Криса. Эдди начал раздеваться, пока Бак готовил им ванну, и зашипел, стянув рубашку через голову и коснувшись ладонью свежего синяка на рёбрах. Он повернулся и посмотрел в зеркало на дверце шкафа, закусив губу. Красные и пурпурные отметины отпечатались по всей спине, доходя до рёбер. Эдди посмотрел в сторону и увидел Бака, смотрящего на него через зеркало. Он отнял руку от синяков и обернулся.

— Я буду жить, Бак. Это выглядит куда хуже, чем есть на самом деле.

Бак закусил губу и наклонил голову в сторону ванной.

— Я подумал, что тебе понравится лаванда.

***

Эдди снова зашипел, когда опустился в ванную. Горячая вода окружила его, и это ослабило боль в пояснице. Как только он устроился достаточно комфортно, Бак начал медленно погружаться в воду, и Эдди улыбнулся, слегка пододвигаясь. Вокруг них витал аромат лаванды, и вскоре Эдди уже лежал в ванне с Баком на груди. Он вздохнул, чувствуя, как лёгкий приятный запах успокаивал его разум. Парень обнял Бака и провёл рукой вверх и вниз по его спине.

— Ты в порядке, Эдс?

Эдди открыл глаза и посмотрел на Бака сверху вниз, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Да, я действительно в порядке, Бак. Спасибо.

Бак кивнул и снова положил голову на грудь Эдди, и тот, расслабившись, продолжил водить рукой вверх и вниз по его спине. Они пролежали в горячей воде минут двадцать, прежде чем Бак снова поднял голову, заставив Эдди взглянуть на него сверху вниз.

— Я тут подумал…

— О, нет. Бак.

Тот усмехнулся.

— Нет, ничего такого.

Эдди облегчённо вздохнул и снова лёг в ванную.

— Ты же обещаешь мне не смеяться?

Эдди поднял бровь, глядя на Бака, который прикусил губу.

— Я не буду, детка, обещаю.

Бак глубоко вздохнул и немного помолчал, прежде чем снова заговорить.

— Я тут подумал, раз уж с Крисом у нас всё идёт хорошо, и ситуация с няней стала лучше… я слышал, как ты болтаешь с Хен о ней, Денни и Ние, то, может быть… я подумал… мы могли бы добавить ещё одного малыша в нашу компанию.

_Эдди не засмеялся._

_Нет._

_Но на какое-то время просто перестал дышать._

Бак поднял голову и встретился с его взглядом, в котором вспыхнули сразу множество эмоций. Бак прикрыл глаза.

— Извини, мне не следовало поднимать эту тему.

Эдди обхватил лицо Бака ладонями и, подвинувшись, сел в ванной, заставив Бака развернуться к нему.

— Эван Бакли, ты только что попросил меня завести с тобой ребёнка?

Бак посмотрел вниз.

— Не думаю, что это возможно, Эдс, но да. Я так и сделал.

Эдди прижался губами к Баку, целуя его лицо. Он отстранился, а тот снова прикусил губу.

— Да, да. Я думаю, что мы могли бы сделать это. Дать Крису младшего братика или сестрёнку.

Бак улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы ещё раз поцеловать Эдди в губы.

— Я люблю тебя, cariño. (Я люблю тебя, дорогой)

— Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
